


Intake Interview

by Gwynne



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynne/pseuds/Gwynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The course towards equality has a few bumps along the way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intake Interview

Excerpt from Candidate Entrance Interview Number 132:

“So, Lady Helen, why do you want to attend the Academy?”

“It’s a wonderful opportunity to continue a family tradition, sir.”

“You do realise that this will be the first intake of female cadets at the Academy. There may be some aggression – although we will work to avoid it – and even some violence. Are you prepared for that?”

“Yes sir. My father has spoken to me about it, at length. I’ll try to keep it to a minimum.”

“Er, ah yes. Very well. Now I have your school records here… you did very well, very well indeed. In fact, you completed your studies a year early. But I can’t see… what did you do for the following year?”

“I took some time to broaden my horizons, sir, and get some hands-on experience. I spent most of the year working for a Nexus-based organisation my father had been… associated with in the past.”

“Organisation? What did they do?”

“Problem-solving and conflict resolution, mainly. They resolve a lot of conflict. I learnt some very useful techniques.”

……….

Comment from the Commandant:

Petros, in the light of later events, I feel that you could have gathered a little more detail about her ‘hands-on’ experience of ‘conflict resolution’.

The staff have also requested that they be warned if any more Vorkosigans apply to the Academy.


End file.
